Zombies: Twisted in Time
by Shockwave502
Summary: Tank,Richtofen,Nikolai, and Takeo activate the teleporter to find out that when they arrive, a worm hole has caused the zombie battle that they are in turn tides.
1. Chapter 1: The Worm Hole

Chapter 1- The Worm Hole.

So, after reading a few zombie stories on this site, I've gathered enough ideas of how to write a story like those. So here, I present to you, Zombies: Twisted in Time!

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything here except my OC, otherwise Model 1887's would be in zombies.**

Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Edward were fighting against the biggest horde of the undead that you have ever seen. Their weapons, although pack-a-punched, was just getting weaker and weaker to the point where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was as dangerous as an M1911.

"Fall back to ze teleporter!" Richtofen said. They all complied as their weapons clicked, switching to their Colts when all of a sudden, Richtofen pulled the lever on the teleporter, making their bodies disappear in a flash leaving behind some starving zombies. A few moments later, they woke up in a new place that looked kind of, modern, in everyone's head.

"Whoa, where are we?" Tank asked.

"It appears to be a place where children were taught." Takeo responded.

"Do schools have vodka in the vending machines?" Nikolai asked, with a hint of hope.

"Of course not, why would they sell alcohol to kids?" Tank replied to in which Nikolai responded with a sigh of displeasure. He wanted a place in which you buy vodka off the walls like they do with guns. With the group being surprised at all the technology there, they went to have a look around. They haven't seen a lot of technology in one place, since the time they spent in the damned cosmodrome.

"So Doc, mind telling us where we are now?" Tank questioned.

"Hmmm, it appears ve are in a middle school based on my observations that you could not obviously noticed, Dempshey." Richtofen said to Tank, while sneering at the American he hated most.

"Hey what's this, looks like some sort of weird gun", said Nikolai, looking at a gun outline that was way out of the Cold War Era. On the bottom it said, "M4A1, Cost: 500, Ammo: 250, Upgraded Ammo: 2,500."

"Well, we have the points, but we must gather up more points so that we can have extra in case we need extra ammo" Takeo suggested, with everyone, except Nikolai, nodding in agreement. They looked at their surrounding, a small classroom with the desks blocking the barriers as the teens here were obviously attempted to keep the zombies away while they evacuate. 'Hope they got out', thought Tank, whispering a small prayer before looking at the pistols on the table, which Sam spawned. But instead of four Colt M1911's, they were pistols that came from their country of origin. Tank grabbed the Colt M1911, Nikolai got the Tokarev TT-33, a pistol he used during his days in the Red Army, Takeo picked up the Nambu, and Richtofen obtained the Luger, his favorite sidearm since the Nazi rule. They headed to the barriers, which had 3 barriers on their own wall, with two barriers being in the back of the classroom. The zombie slayers shot the incoming waves of zombies that wanted the delicious flesh right in front of them. After a few minutes, it was 12:00 am and they decided to sleeps until 5:00 am so that they could buy the door leading to the hallway. Before they went to sleep, they looked at the guns at the walls and were shocked.

"Am I incredibly drunk, or are there both WWII, Cold War, and modern weapons on the walls", shouted Nikolai, who was dumbfounded by his observation. There was the mysterious M4A1, which Dempsey grabbed, to excited to test it out, the other equally mysterious pistol, which was looked at weirdly, as there was never a pistol you could buy from the wall, which was named as the USP. 45. Then there was the usual M1A1 Carbine, Kar98k, M14, and Olympia, which Takeo grabbed the M1A1 carbine, Richtofen the Olympia (he wanted to see a lot more blood and gore), and Nikolai bought the M14, as with his specialty with sniper rifles. They all went to sleep peacefully, thinking about how the rest of the building looked like.

In the morning, they woke up and began the usually interrogation of Richtofen, which they did to get more information.

"Ok doc, what are we doing here?" Tank asked, getting anxious to know what's going on. "Vell, it seems that the teleporter did not teleport us normally, I think the teleporter somehow brought the natures of WWII and Cold War and brung it into the modern era. The only way zhis can happen is by" He paused dramatically, " a vorm hole!" Richtofen happily squealed.

"Uhh, what the hell's a worm hole?" Tank questioned. "A vorm hole is a natural rift in time that brings its occupants and the nature of the area to a random place, this being an example." Richtofen explained. 'So that explains the weird new guns' Tank thought. Meanwhile, Takeo was searching the classroom for any maps that could be useful. Then he found a laminated map that had markings of the perk-a-cola machines, the power box, and the pack-a-punch machine. "Everyone I have found a map of this building!" He announced sharply. Everyone came to look at the map and observed their position. The building had 3 floors, for 6th, 7th, and 8th graders respectively. The power box was in the office, the same room contained Juggernog. Speed Cola was in the library, which was on the 2nd floor, along with Double Tap Root Beer, located in the computer lab, PhD Flopper, located in the science classroom, and Deadshot Daiquiri, which was found in the Math classroom. Stamin-Up was found in the gymnasium, and Mule Kick was marked inside the cafeteria. Quick Revive was in the room they were currently in. They were planning their tactic until suddenly, they heard a gunshot. They looked through the vertical rectangle window in the door and saw the back of a survivor's face!

**A/N: So this is the end of chapter 1. Hope you enjoy this story and the upcoming chapters I have incoming. R&R please, and no flames, those will put in my M2 flamethrower to kill zombies with.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Worm Hole Spreads

**Chapter 2: The Worm Hole Spreads**

**A/N: So this entire story is based on an idea I had about mixing weapons from all eras of time and put them into a zombie map and have all the characters meet in one map. Also, if you like my stories check out Guevara's recent works if you haven't seen them. And as a little side note, I am posting sneak peeks of chapters on my profile, so check it out if you if you want a peek at what's in store for my great audience. So, with much, much, pleasure, I present chapter 2!**

The starting line, "It was a cold and stormy night" does not describe what our unfortunate celebrities would describe the situation. Gunshots filled the air. Loud moans from the undead were heard. This is what Sarah, Englund, Trejo, and Rooker would describe it as. Originally, this was supposed to be a move called, "Call of the Dead" but a horrifying secret turn this movie into real life. They had survived for few days but did not count on it to be alive for a few days. Every morning they would search and think of ways to get out of the miserable place in Siberia, but to no avail. This all ended with a sentence from Sarah.

"You know, we're gonna die out here if we stay longer." Sarah said.

"Hold on, remember those guys that we helped out? They had a teleporter in there. So if we can get in there, then we can get out of here!" Englund explained with hope filling his voice.

"Yea but how are gonna get in there?" Trejo asked.

"With sheer firepower!" Rooker shouted. Everyone looked at him weirdly, but they knew very well to at least try. They gathered up the Death Machine they got when they killed Romero, and the Wunder Waffe DG-2 they received from the wierd strangers they helped, along with the "wonder weapons" the Hyena Infra-Dead, the VR-11 Lazarus, and the Porter's X2 Ray Gun they upgraded with the strange machine called Pack-a-Punch. They gathered up at the door and then Sarah shouted, "NOWWWW!" Everyone started shooting and then, after 5 minutes, the door opened, revealing their escape route.

"Hell yea, now we can make our way outta here thanks to my idea!" Rooker exclaimed. Everyone just stared at him. 'Oh, that was a bad idea' Rooker thought. Everyone went inside the chamber, welcomed by the putrid smell of puke, in which a few days ago, there were those strangers there. They ignored the smell and went inside the cramped teleporter, pulled the lever and felt light as their bodies disappeared from the cold and miserable Siberia.

Meanwhile, in the Pentagon…

Nixon tied up the crawler they made to steel bar, which it could never escape from. Nixon joined up with the rest of the politicians and dictator at the middle of the Pentagon.

"We need to get out of here before we fall to these miserable zed heads." Kennedy announced.

"But how are we going to do that Mr. President?" McNamara asked.

"Well, you know about the labs right?" Kennedy asked the group, to which all of them replied yes. Kennedy continued, "I saw some teleporter blue prints if the labs, so if we can grab them and study them, then we can rewire the teleporters to take us somewhere else!"

"Excellent idea Mr. President!" McNamara complimented. So all of them took the cargo elevator down to the labs and searched for the blue prints. They searched for about an hour until Castro announced, "I found the blueprints!" Everyone rushed to him and began to examine the blueprints.

"Ok people, follow me!" Kennedy said, gesturing for them to follow him. When they arrived, Kennedy started to work on the teleporter, with McNamara helping out. Castro stood guard with his FN FAL, while Nixon held the M16. After a few hours of waiting, since Kennedy wasn't exactly an expert on technology, the teleporter rewiring was a success. They brushed their uniforms clean, Castrol lit another cigar, and they stepped in, not knowing that their fate would be crossed with others thanks to the mysterious worm hole…

**A/N: Well this marks the end for the 2nd**** chapter! Remember that after every chapter I post, I will post a sneak peek for the next chapter on my profile, so R&R to make me feel energetic about writing, and stay frosty.**

**I own nothing, except for the future Ocs.**


	3. Connections

**Chapter 3: Connections**

**Ok, so I am currently speaking with Guevara and Ugly Turnip to see if they will let me extend their crossover with a new story from me. Please check out both of their works if you haven't see them. They are very amazing authors. And please join Ugly Turnip's forum called COD Zombies talk. Other than that, PM me and Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my future . **

Recently, on Chapter 1,

They looked through the rectangular window to see the back of a survivor's head! Excited, they all attempted to get the young survivor's attention by banging on the door but to no avail. Takeo, being a smart Japanese, thought of an idea. "How about we slide paper notes across?" He suggested. "Hmmm zhat is a wunderbar idea Takeo. Only if ze American vas as smart as you." Richtofen said. "I heard that sauerkraut!" Tank yelled. "Anyvay, let's get to work on this shall ve?" Richtofen said. They nodded and grabbed a piece of paper that was still on a desk. They wrote, "Hello there, we are located in the room across from you, we would like to know more about this building." Tank slid it the paper beneath the door and landed on the floor of the other room. A few minutes later, a reply came saying, "Hey there, and yea I think I saw you when I peeked through the door. To answer a question that you might ask, we aren't going to tell you our names until we see you. This building is separated by the hallways. So you can't just open the doors to get over here. One of the barriers has a ladder that leads to the floor below. Then, you have to find barriers that lead to the next room until you get to the power room, in which everything is opened."

'Hmmm that sounds interesting, this place is kinda like Verruckt' Tank thought. Takeo wrote, "Ok we will meet you there." Nikolai grabbed the letter from Takeo's hands and wrote sloppily, "Hey guys, do you have vodka?" Nikolai the slid it beneath the room and waited. There came a response saying, "Alright we're on our way, and no, we don't have vodka." Nikolai just sighed before searching the barriers for a ladder and climbing down to the first floor. After arriving at the first floor, they started to make their way to the office. The gang was disappointed that Samantha make them take the longer way, by having them join up at the power room. They trudged silently and cautiously until they saw a familiar blue aura. The quickly made their way to the mystery box and made up a line. They decided they would get 2 weapons each, since if they on a 3rd time they wouldn't be able to buy Juggernog. Tank went first and received a Type 99 LMG. He smiled and kicked it again with hopes high up that he would get something useful again. The mystery box stopped on a Python.

"Are you serious?" Tank groaned with displeasure. 'At least it's better than the M1911 and CZ75' Tank thought. Nikolai went second receiving a WA2000 on his first try and an RPK on his second try.

"Vodka, sniper, and machine gun equals a badass combo!" Nikolai happily shouted.

"Honorless Russian." Takeo said, while kicking the box. He received an RPK and an MG34. "Now I have honor!" Takeo exclaimed holding up both machine guns.

"Lucky Japanese pig" Nikolai snarled. Richtofen stepped up the box, giving him a Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun and Breda M37. "Blood will be spilt!" Richtofen exclaimed, finishing it off with a maniacal laughter. After admiring the weapons, they heard the undead coming, and readied their machine guns. The first zombie was welcomed with a bounty of bullets in its brain, killing it instantly. The machine guns roared with rage, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets into them. Nikolai was sniping them from a distance, always getting headshots with the WA2000.

'I love this sniper rifle!' Nikolai thought. Richtofen tried to lift up the Breda, but it was too heavy, so he set up the bipod on the barrier and unleashed hell on the unsuspecting zombies. Tank killed the zombies with ease with the Type 99 LMG. He loved its high bullet damage and its reload, which was quicker than other LMGs, but at the cost of a 30 round magazine. He occasionally switched to the Python when he had to reload the Type 99 and the zombies were piling up at the barrier. Takeo killed all of the zombies with RPK with precision and accuracy, leaving no zombies alive. Soon there was all but one zombie left alive, still making its way towards the humans. It was met with a .357 caliber bullet to the head, courtesy of Tank's Python. The gang readied up their supplies, checking their ammo count and proceeded to move to the power.

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 3 for ya! As for the guns, I'm not good at randomly deciding guns so I went on the Call of duty wiki and clicked random page until I got what I needed. Suggestions are welcome and please review. Each one counts to your fellow author here.**


	4. The Other Side

**A/N: Ok, so I have gotten a mental boost as you read in The Adventures of Jose Castillo and I am going to update now. Enjoy. Also, this is dedicated to Aventura, whose songs I think are the best!**

"Well, I think that since we told them, we should get a move on," said Joe, gesturing towards the ladder.

"I guess so," Leo said. "Come on girls, let's go." The girls, Kiko and Darla, grabbed their M4A1 carbines, which Joe advised them to get, and strapped them to their chests. They were all surprised how they were able to wield weapons they didn't even know about. They didn't know about the ghostly girl that partially assisted them by giving them the knowledge of all the guns they would use except the wonder weapons. She also gave them a strength boost so that they could carry them, but not strong as in protection against zombies. They were in school during a dress down day whereas Joe was wearing military attire, complete with a beret and shades. His uniform was bloodied due to the zombie slaying he had experienced. He had jet black hair and was in the middle of skinny and normal. But he was handsome, nonetheless. Leo, who was Joe's best friend, was wearing green robes because he had to rush to school from a wizard convention. He had blond hair and his body structure was similar to Joe's, only less muscular. Kiko was a black girl (no racism) and had a pony tail on her head, with her excellent body and great legs, which Joe said was too flexible, but that was why Joe had a crush on her. She had blood on her Hollister sweater for the same reason. Blood wasn't a surprising thing anymore due to their situation. Because she was very pretty he thought. But he knew Hispanics like him had almost no chance. He wished he had the mental state to do it. Darla, Kiko's best friend, was a chubby girl, but not overweight. She wasn't ugly, but Joe didn't like her. It was mostly because of her attitude towards his actions towards Kiko. But Joe didn't mind. The room that they were in was exactly the same as the room the original four were in, but it was a bit darker. They all started climbing down the ladder and were very lucky to find the mystery box waiting for them at the bottom. They were sort of relieved due to the better lighting of the room which allowed them to see their surroundings. Joe was the first to reach it, but he let Kiko use it first. Leo snickered at Joe's attempt to "snatch her" as it was called. Joe gave him a mean glare which shut him up. Kiko used them box and received the second biggest thing in the box. The Death Machine.

"Oh Shit!" Everybody shouted, surprised at Kiko's luck.

"I can't carry it, it's too heavy," Kiko complained. She proceeded to put it on her back which magically disappeared.

"Huh?" Joe stared in disbelief.

"No treats for YOU!" said a voice.

"Well damn, we lost it. Try again two times Kiko," Joe said. She used it two times and received the Hotchkiss M1914 Machine Gun and the Grease Gun. "Alright, now I'm going to slay zombies," she said. Originally she was scared of the zombies but Joe calmed her and told her that he wouldn't let her die. Kiko secretly liked him because of that and his actions to take care of her during the apocalypse. Darla really wasn't afraid of what happened, making Joe feel relieved that he didn't have to put up with her. Darla proceeded to the box and received the Lanchester Submachine Gun and the MAS 1935. "Well, a light load-out for me, that's good," said Darla. Leo rushed to the box and got a PSG1 and an RPK. "Nice, very nice, I get to use everything at a distance," Leo said happily. Joe finally stepped up to the box and kicked it two times; the result was getting an ARX-160 and a portable M61 Vulcan Machine Gun. "Niceeee!" Joe said. They Kiko holstered the Hotchkiss M1914 Machine Gun, Leo the RPK, Darla the Lanchester Submachine Gun, and Joe the portable M61 Vulcan Machine Gun. They took a minute from admiring their weapons and looking around the classroom. The classroom was small, fitting at least 14 students counting the number of desks. There was paper scattered everywhere and blood trails where some zombies were slayed before they got there. The computers were aligned in a neat line, looking the same as they were except that they were no longer functional. They looked outside the door's small rectangular window and observed their surroundings. Joe estimated that they were just about 3 class rooms away. Noticing how close they were, Joe suggested that they all rush to the class room close to the office. They followed his plan, but when they arrived, the sound of the flesh-eating monsters was heard and they readied their weapons. The classroom was identical to the one they were previously in, but this one had chalk outlines. They identified them as the MP5, MAC-10, MPL, PM-63, Thompson, and MP-40. Joe quickly turned to look at the map and there was suddenly a question mark appeared on the map. He just shrugged and readied his ARX-160. They all grabbed one window each the first one was heard but could not be seen. Leo heard it from his window and aimed down the scope on the PSG-1. He aimed for the head and then a sharp breaking sound could be heard. Leo looked at the zombie again and saw it headless, the PSG-1's bullet going through its neck clean. Darla was waiting for the zombie to get close so that she could unravel the magazine on the zombies. The zombie got close and then she aimed down her sights and started firing. The bullets made a sickening squirt noise when it the zombie, blood spurting out from the wounds before bleeding out and dying. She reloaded the pistols and fired off the entire magazine from the MAS, killing two and injuring one. It was quickly finished off by a headshot from Leo's PSG-1. Kiko was having a great time with the Grease Gun, firing off some rounds into a zombie's torso. The recoil sent one of her bullets into the zombie's head, finishing it off. She reloaded and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets into the horde of 6 approaching the window. Joe was taking advantage of the ARX's zero recoil factor, taking headshots whenever he could to save bullets. When he killed the six zombies that were approaching his window, he reloaded it with a swift motion, then putting his left hand on the fore grip. He heard Leo fire off an entire magazine from his PSG-1, most likely helping Darla.

"Help!" Kiko yelled, making Joe rush over to her window and downed them all with headshots. "Thanks," She said.

"No problem," Joe said. Then they heard a guitar riff that Samantha had placed in their heads to tell them that the round was over and informed them mentally. They all took a seat on the desks and started to plan out the meeting with the strangers. Then, Leo heard a gurgling noise from his stomach. Everyone heard it, and they said in unison, "Uh-oh."

**A/N: Well finally finished. I feel good now, and I mean really good. Feel free to review my stories in any way you like, I take my story's qualities very seriously. I am going to introduce the four marines in Nacht Der Untoten, since the marines in Verruckt die as I have read somewhere.** **They'll be introduced in the next chapter. Check out UglyTurnip's forum CoD Zombies talk and check out their latest stories, The Verruckt Chronicles and Zombies V Before. PM me, UglyTurnip, or Guevara for suggestions for this story.** **Well, goodbye guys!**


End file.
